One Rainy Day
by Rogue Kyne
Summary: Joe's been feeling depressed from pining over a certain silverblue haired German. That is, till this certain person finds him under a tree on one rainy day. [004X009] [slash] [YAOI]


Just a stupid, pointless, worthless, uncool fic I made just 'cause I like this pairing. Read if you don't mind complete worthlessness. I don't care what you do.

**I made some changes to the story so it won't sound too stupid.**

Warning: Yaoi, possibly OOC-ness, and maybe too confusing and it has some lemon in it. If you don't like short boy/boy sex scenes then I suggest you high-tail it out of here as fast as you friggin' can.

W/N: I don't know whether the cyborgs have hearts, bones, blood or any of that. Just try to go with the flow…

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Cyborg 009.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**One Rainy Day"**

'I wonder how long this storm will last?' Joe thought to himself. He was in the park under a tree hugging his knees tightly to his chest to try to prevent from getting wet. But alas, the tree could only support him just a bit so he still was getting soaked to the bone. And his thin jacket sure as hell wasn't helping either.

Why didn't he just go home and get dried you might ask? Well, he didn't really want to go home. No, he wanted to stay here. You see lately the rain began to intrigue him. Over the past few weeks he's been haunted by someone. Not just anyone, this certain someone began to conquer his every thought. And this certain someone's name is...

"Albert. Albert Heinrich..." he said the name out loud to no one in particular.

That's right. He, 009, the supposed strongest of the cyborgs was attracted to one of his team-mates. A BOY team-mate at that. He didn't know how he got attracted to 004 (Albert) in the first place but he just couldn't help having these feelings for him. Although he knew that 004 could never return his feelings.

He knew.

He knew because he remembered about two years ago, right after they finally got rid of Black Ghost, 004 told him about his past, about his late wife Hilda. And how he told him no one will ever replace her. He spoke filled with emotion, sadness and seriousness.

After Albert had told him that he felt his heart sink.

Hearing Albert speak so lovingly about Hilda made himself realize that no way could Albert return his feelings. Just by listening to the way he talked about his late wife gave him the gut wrenching truth that Albert will never love him back. Joe remembered when Albert was done speaking he noticed the tears coming out of his eyes.

He asked him if he was okay. Joe felt like collapsing to his knees right there so he did which caused panic to rise in Albert's voice. Albert once again asked if he was okay. Joe wanted to tell him the truth but decided not to. Instead he told him he was crying at what Albert had to go through which was truthfully another reason why he was crying. Albert told him it was alright and pulled him into his arms and whispered soothing words to him in order to calm him down until Joe had finally passed out.

The next morning after that he heard that Albert had carried him to bed when he fell asleep.

Joe looked up at the rainy sky and smiled at the old memory a little. He remembered the feeling he got when Albert pulled him into his arms with gentleness, trying to help him settle down. The feeling of his arms around him made him feel safe, secure, protected, even... loved.

Joe shrugged it away. Who does he think he's kidding? He was a fool for even considering that maybe Albert did return his feelings. He knew that would never happen. He knew he could never compare with Hilda.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hard raindrop landing on his head.

'Wow, is it pouring that hard?'

He finally noticed that his once dry clothes were now all soaked from the rain. But still he didn't move from his spot. He liked the rain that much that he'd risk illness in it. (If they even get ill) The rain always did make him feel a little better. Like when he was in a depressed or miserable mood the rain always soothed him because he was just as gloomy as it was. Like right now he was gloomy over the thought of Albert and the rain was just right there to make him relax a bit.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice a person had just approached him.

The person silently came up to him and loomed his umbrella over him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Joe looked up from the damp grass to look up at the person talking to him, having noticed he wasn't getting hit with much rain now. When he looked up at the person's face, reddish brown eyes met blue-ish silver eyes. Joe gasped in surprise.

"A-Albert!"

Albert looked at him puzzled, then his eyes went wide.

"Joe? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

He kneeled before him with a happy but stern look.

"What are you doing out here? It's raining like hell and you're sitting here getting soaked to the skin!" Joe noted the concern in Albert's voice. "What's wrong with being out in the rain? You're out here too." "But at least I have what I need to be out here! You're just wearing that simple jacket! You're lucky if it could keep you dry for two minutes!" Joe winced slightly, realizing that Albert wasn't about to just let him off the hook.

Albert reached out to touch Joe's shoulder but quickly pulled it away noticing just how wet Joe was. Albert wasn't going to stand another minute of this. He stood up and faced his brown-haired companion with a parental look.

"C'mon."

"Hmm?"

"I'm taking you home."

"What!"

"You heard me, now c'mon!"

Joe couldn't believe this! Albert was treating him like a parent yelling at their child to get in the house and out of the rain. But of course Joe, being the stubborn one that he is when it comes to being treated like a kid simply folded his arms and turned his head away from him.

"C'mon, Joe, you're going home."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going home. Not yet."

Albert raised his eyebrow. 'I swear, he could be just like a kid at times.'

"And why not?"

"Because I like being in the rain."

"Well, too bad. You're going home right now!"

Joe gave him an I-don't-have-to-listen-to-you look.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll just have to carry you home."

Joe glared daggers at him. What? Just because he was in love with him doesn't mean he was going to just let him treat him this way.

"I'd like to see you try."

After he said that Albert shook his head sympathetically. He put down his umbrella and faced Joe with a pitiful look. "I'm sorry to do this to you but it just has to be done." before Joe had a chance to reply Albert bent over and quickly scooped him up in his arms and over his left shoulder. Then he picked up his umbrella with his free hand and began walking. When what just happened sunk through Joe's head he growled.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like? You said you'd like to see me try, so here you go."

"Grrr... Put me down this instant!"

"No, because if I do you'll try to get away so you can stay in this rain. I'm not about to let you stay out here to catch your death." Joe attempted to wiggle his way out but Albert's strong grip wouldn't allow it. "I can take care of myself!" "I'm sure you can. But from the way you're acting right now I'm not too convinced." he stated simply. Joe went mad.

"We're cyborgs damn it! It's not like I can get sick from a little rain!" Albert chuckled lightly at Joe's attempts to use every excuse to get free. "You don't know that for sure. Don't you remember what Dr. Gillmor said? Even though we're cyborgs we STILL have our little share of human weaknesses. So, you can't be too sure. And beside you call this a little rain? HAH!" Joe grimaced at how he was losing this battle 'til an idea popped in his head.

"You know, I could just use my acceleration mode to escape." Joe smirked. How was Albert going to counter this one? Albert just simply shrugged and kept walking. "Go ahead and use it. After all, I am very curious to see just how childish you are to use your powers to get your way like any other kid would. I wonder how the other cyborgs would react to know how big of a child you are. One might even say you're a MUCH bigger baby than 001." Joe had an extremely annoyed and embarrassed look on his face. Now deciding that trying to win this battle was futile because it seemed Albert was able to counter attack every move he made. He sighed and just let Albert continue to carry him.

"I'll get you for this, Albert..."

"Perhaps, but right now the only thing that matters to me is to get you dried and warmed up."

Joe just sighed and continued to be carried home.

Albert walked through the door of Joe's apartment room. Holding the youth over his shoulder, he walked over to one of Joe's chairs and sat him down on it reaching over to one of the other closer chairs for the wrapped up blanket. He pulled it down, opened it up and wrapped it around Joe who was muttering something about 'not being a kid'. When he was finished tucking Joe in the blanket he stood up straight.

"Okay, now I want you to go in your room and take off those wet clothes and put some new ones on. That blanket alone won't warm you up." After he finished talking Joe just simply folded his arms and looked away. Albert was getting the feeling of deja vu.

"Alright then, we'll play this game again." again Joe got scooped up in Albert's arms except this time it was bride style which made him blush. When they got to his room he was placed on the edge of his bed as Albert stood before him.

"Want me to leave the room so you can change?"

"It wouldn't matter, I'm not changing..."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because these clothes are soaked with rain. If you can't let me be in the rain then I'll wear it."

"That's crazy! Joe, you need new clothes! Start changing now!" Joe simply shook his head no. Albert felt like a parent trying to get his kid to change out of his wet clothes for dry ones. 'Though I have to admit, he is cute when he acts like a kid and- Wait a minute, cute! Where the hell did that come from!' For now Albert shrugged it off. He had to get Joe into new clothes before he'd pass out from the cold.

"C'mon, Joe! You need to get changed! Or if I have to I'll dress you myself!" Albert was too much wrapped up with Joe to notice that they were both blushing from that last sentence.

"Again, I'd like to see you try that." Joe blushed at what he just said. Albert slowly walked over to Joe, put his hands over the thin soaked jacket sleeves and tried pulling them off but was having trouble because Joe was trying to keep it on.

"Take it off, Joe!" Both blushed furiously at that but still continued to pull on it.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Undress! You need to get some dry clothes on now!" Joe pushed Albert's hands off. He stood up and backed away from him a little, the blanket Albert had wrapped him with earlier falling to the floor.

"For the last friggin' time! I'm not getting changed!"

"You have to! You'll pass out soon if you don't!"

Joe glared at him full force, not noticing that his body was shaking like a frightened cat from the wet and now that he thought about it very cold feeling in his skin.

"I'm a cyborg! I can't pass out from staying wet like this! Beside these clothes will... eventually... dry... up... So- ugh..." Joe tried in vain to say before he began collapsing. Albert saw this and quickly caught the youth in his arms. He shook the younger boy gently but it seemed the brunette had finally passed out.

'I wasn't kidding when I said we cyborgs still may have our little share of human effects. How did he get so stubborn anyway? I guess 002 rubbed off on him a bit...' He lifted him in his arms bride style again and carried him to his bed where he laid him down.

'Looks like I have to dress him after all.'

He went up to the dresser and opened up the drawers. Rummaging through the clothes he found some 'interesting' boxers. Nice little white boxers with hearts on them. Albert shook his head and tossed them on the bed. He soon fond a dark blue sweater and a pair of black sweat pants. These will do perfectly, he thought.

Albert set the clothes on the bed and went over to Joe and began to remove his jacket. When he did he tossed it onto the floor and proceeded to start removing Joe's shirt. For some reason he was hesitating to remove it.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I hesitating?' He brushed it out of his mind and began removing Joe's light green short sleeved shirt. When he was done removing it he swore if he still had his heart it would have been pounding as if it was trying to get out of his chest.

'W... whoa...! He has some pretty nice abs... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! ... And quite a nice slender waist and- STOP THAT!' He was so sure he was blushing madly now. But he pushed it in the back of his mind and resumed what he was doing. He slowly reached out to remove Joe's pants...

**20 minutes later**

Albert sat in the chair and watched Joe's sleeping form on the bed. It was a lot harder to dress Joe than he thought even though he was asleep. 'He looked so charming...'

He remembered everything he saw when he finished stripping Joe... 'His ass looked so firm and tight and- I DID NOT JUST THINK ANY OF THAT! I must be losing my mind!' He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the many hentai thoughts and turned his attention back to the sleeping cyborg. He carefully studied his peaceful but also beautiful face.

'He looks just like an angel sent from heaven when he sleeps... and very cute too.'

Looking at Joe like this made him squirm a bit. Come to think of it, he kind of did see how beautiful Joe was. Watching his chest rise and fall slowly and hearing the gentle breathing made him smile softly. Without thinking he casually put his hand on Joe's face and pushed a few strands of hair out of the way. The delicate moment was halted when Joe started to mumble in his sleep.

"No, Albert, please don't leave me alone... don't you see I lov- gasp sob"

This made Albert's eyes widen in shock. 'He's dreaming about me?' he thought astonished. Hearing Joe's sleep-words… It almost sounded like he was trying to say he 'loved' someone. Then something came to Albert's mind.

'Is... is it maybe possible he... loves me…?'

Albert thought about this then quickly shook his head.

'What the hell am I thinking! That could never be possible! ... Could it?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a hurtful sob. He looked back at Joe to see he was crying in his sleep. Albert frowned at this. He hated it when Joe cried. He hated it when someone or something would make the boy cry because when he would see Joe cry it always made him feel sad for him and wanted to do everything he could to make him feel better.

With his decision carefully made he slowly and silently snuck into bed with Joe and easily wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him a little closer into a comforting embrace he noticed that Joe was starting to calm down. This made him smile as he held the young cyborg close to his chest. And by hearing and feeling Joe's steady breathing he feel into a deep peaceful sleep.

**One hour and twenty minutes later.**

Joe woke up to a warm feeling. He tried to move but something strong and soft kept him in this position. Opening his eyes he stared right into the sleeping face of 004 and then noted that the older cyborg's arms were wrapped around him protectively. Right then he wished time could literally freeze but he knew the already harsh truth. Joe closed his eyes deciding not to make this moment wasted and snuggled further into Albert's warm embrace wanting to feel him like this for as long as he could.

"I'm glad to see you're finally up."

Brown-red eyes snapped open to aqua silver eyes. Albert chuckled at Joes' reaction and sat up. With an annoyed sigh of disappointment, Joe sat up as well.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About eleven minutes before you."

"Why didn't you get up then?

"Because you made a nice snuggly warm teddy bear."

Joe gave an annoyed look and Albert simply smirked and lightly snickered.

"I'm glad you find this is funny..."

"Yeah, but seriously you were pretty comfortable to cuddle up to."

"Oh, was I? I'm very flattered."

"Well, at least you're not acting like a kid anymore."

"I don't act like a friggin' kid!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Hey, wait a minute! You tricked me!"

"And I'm damn proud of it!"

"Son of a bitch! I can't believe I fell for that!"

Albert couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing, falling on the floor and rolling around hysterically. Joe grimaced at this not knowing if he could take this abuse! Being carried home was one thing. But being in this situation would take the cake. When Albert's laughing finally subdued he stood up and climbed back onto the bed and settled back into his position. Glancing at Joe he saw the pissy look the boy was giving him.

"Aww, don't be like that." Joe turned his head away from him. Albert sighed.

'Okay, I guess I better get back on his good side now.' Albert scooted closer to Joe and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that. Forgive me?" Joe turned backed to the older cyborg and nodded, accepting the apology.

"Alright I forgive you."

"That's good." He replied with a smile. Joe then realized just how close they were and shifted a little away from his friend. The German noticed him moving away and frowned, somewhat feeling disappointed. After what seemed like minutes Albert decided to bring something up.

"Joe, what's been going on with you lately?"

Joe pulled his eyes from the window and looked at his friend. "What do you mean?" The blue haired German shifted his body until it was completely facing Joe with a serious expression.

"I got a call from 003 a few days ago. She said you've been acting strange. She said you space out a lot more often and you always have a sad look on your face. I told her I'd talk to you and see if I could help. Infact, I was heading here earlier till I found you under that tree. So Joe, please tell me what's wrong."

Joe winced at this. 'What am I suppose to do now!' he thought desperately. 'I can't tell him my feelings 'cause I know he'll never feel the same way.' He thought bitterly. Then an idea popped in his head. Looking back at Albert he began his reply.

"Well, I've… kind of fallen in love with someone. And well… I love this person so much that it hurts..." the brunette said. Albert tilted his head to the side with yet another smirk.

"Oh, love problems huh? Let me guess, its 003?" For some reason, even though he was smiling, he felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of the two of them together at all. Joe raised his eyebrow at his older companion.

"What? No, I'm not in love with her. Maybe she was interested in me but I wasn't really into her. That's probably why she moved on to 002." he explained. Albert nodded to the response and, he couldn't explain why either, but he felt relieved. The German decided to continue the subject.

"Okay, if it's not her can you tell me who's the real lucky lass you're in to is?" Joe winced yet again.

'Should I tell him it's a boy? He'll probably freak out and leave… but he's the one who asked.' he reasoned with himself and began to speak.

"Well, believe it or not the one I love is… a guy..." he said with hesitation. He closed his eyes waiting for the wave of harsh replies but it never came. Opening his eyes again he saw Albert smiling reassuringly.

"Alright then, who's the luck _guy_?" the German asked. Joe looked at him with astonishment. "You… you don't mind?" he asked, awed. Albert snickered.

"Of course not. Why would I mind? You can't help who or what you fall in love with." he said understandingly. Joe gave him a half-smile.

"Now, can you tell me who the lucky guy is?" Albert continued. Joe shook his head.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you don't need to know. No one really needs to know..." the young Japanese brunette replied sadly. Albert sighed, feeling a tad frustrated at this whole fiasco.

'Okay, this might be difficult...' he thought and turned back to the boy to continue speaking.

"Well, it can't be that bad… unless its Black Ghost that is." Joe glared daggers at Albert.

"That's not even funny, Albert!" The blue headed German put his hands up in front in defense. "Hey, I was only joking with you! No need to get upset!" he replied with a bit of humor in his voice. Putting his hands back down he watched the boy stand up and make his wasy over to the almost completely draped window.

"I can't tell you, Albert. You might get disgusted with me and leave." Albert sighed, giving Joe an annoyed look he began to speak again. "Joe, I don't care who it is. I told you I don't mind. So it's okay. Please, tell me."

After saying that Albert wasn't too sure if he really didn't care who it is. Almost as if it were a pang of hope and jealously. Pushing that aside he waited for Joe's answer.

"Albert, it's... no, I don't want to ruin anything between us."

"Now Joe, what did I just get finished-"

"IT'S YOU! Okay!"

Albert's mouth gaped open.

"W-what?"

"I said it's you."

Albert's eyes widened. This was way out of it! Joe loved him! This brought complete shock to him.

'J-Joe loves me! But... but...' his thoughts were interrupted by Joe slumping to the corner of the room. He sat there hugging his knees and his back facing the older German.

"Yes, it's true, Albert. I love you. I don't know how these feelings came to me but they did. At first it was a crush that I hoped would be put aside given a little time but it soon turned into full-blown love. Ever since then I've been in love with you and I kept it inside..." he finished, tears now streaming down his face but hiding it from showing in his voice. The German was now stunned. Joe had been keeping these feelings inside him for so long it was no wonder he was getting depressed. But these feelings were for him! He slowly looked back into the corner and saw Joe racking with a few sobs.

"Joe... I..."

"No, I don't need any pity. I know I can never compare with Hilda. I know you can't return my feelings. So, before you start the harsh rejection I wanted to say that I'm very sorry for this and I'll try as hard as I can to ignore these feelings for you. Also I was hoping you could simply forgive me and we can go back to being friends and act like this never happened. I'll try somehow to get rid of these treacherous feelings for you. And with any luck I can fall for someone else and-"

"Stop."

Joe tensed. What was he going to do now? Would Albert beat him senseless? Will he tell him he never wants to see or speak to him again? Or will he just leave the room? Joe waited for his answer.

"Don't ignore your heart like that, Joe. It's not good to deny your feelings and try to keep them bottled inside you for the rest of your life."

"But-"

"No."

Albert thought about this. How could he deny it any longer? He knew he had feelings for Joe. He just couldn't tell it to his younger companion. In the past he had tried to shove them aside because he felt like it would be wrong to fall for someone so much younger than him.

But now Joe had just told him his feelings and was now trying to push them away so he wouldn't ruin their friendship. He even said he couldn't compare to his late wife Hilda. While that was partly true gender-wise he still couldn't help but feel like he loved Joe… perhaps more than he ever loved Hilda.

Looking at Joe once more made him frowned. He had to set things right for both f them. His decision made, he stood from the bed and began making his way towards the younger brunette.

Joe was really panicked now! Was Albert going to hit him? Or do worse? 'He's probably going to hit me... I guess this is it. Way to go, Joe...' the brunette thought bitterly. Closing his eyes he patiently waited for the blow.

And it never came.

Instead what came was lips pressing against his own. Joe's eyes suddenly widened in shock. 'This... this can't be real...!' he thought, 'Albert is actually... kissing me!' After coming out of his shock he began to return the kiss passionately. 'I feel like I'm floating into Heaven...'

Both now pulling away for air Joe looked at Albert with confusion and relief.

"You... you..."

"That's right, Joe. I love you, too."

"But I thought that you only loved-"

Albert put his finger to his lips, silencing him.

"No, it's not like that. It's true, I will never forget what I had for Hilda. But it doesn't mean I can't love you."

Nothing. Nothing could express how happy Joe was. He pulled Albert into another kiss except this time it was more passionate than the last. While kissing they battled tongues with each other till Albert finally dominated the youth's sweet, inexperienced mouth. While doing this they started exploring each other's bodies, rubbing against everything their hands felt. Joe then felt a little tug at his shirt and looked up into Albert's silver-blue eyes with a hesitant look.

"Uhhh... I don't know if... I've never done this before... and umm..."

"A virgin, huh? That's no surprise."

Joe grimaced at him as he smirked at him.

"Hey, it's alright. I could lead the way as we go along. That is, if you want to…"

The younger brunette nodded, unable to hide his shyness for this. Albert, getting his answer, scooped Joe up in his arms, this time without force, and put him on the bed, climbing on top of him. He slowly began to slip his hands under Joe's shirt and started exploring his soft-skinned chest. Feeling one nipple he carefully rubbed and massaged till he felt it finally harden and did the same to the other nipple. Seeing Joe's face with pleasure inspired him to pull his hands out and remove Joe's shirt, then pants, and his shorts. After that he quickly undressed himself and proceeded to begin pleasuring Joe as much as he possibly could. Kissing him passionately and feeling every part of his upper body he began to separate the boy's legs apart.

Using his other hand, he reached out to search through Joe's nightstand that sat next to the bed till he found some Cocoa butter lotion he would use for lube. The boy looked at the older man curiously as Albert opened the bottle to rub it on his hands and began coating himself.

"What're you doing?" he questioned lightly. The older German smiled at his inexperienced lover and began explaining.

"I'm using this as lube. By rubbing this on me it'll make entering you easier and won't be so painful considering it's your first time after all." he said with a smirk as the youth blushed furiously. After he was finished coating himself he sat the bottle back on the table and started positioning himself at Joe's entrance he felt his younger lover shaking slightly.

"Joe? Are you okay? If you don't want to do this we can stop now…"

"No, it's okay… I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." he reassured him. Albert look skeptical for a moment then smiled warmly and slowly pushed one finger into Joe's tight hole. The boy gave a sharp gasp in pain but it quickly turned to pleasure as Albert entered another finger followed by one more. When Albert wiggled his fingers a bit he pulled them all out and began to gently enter his swollen member inside of Joe.

'My Gods! He's so tight!'

The Japanese boy let out a scream that again started out as pain but turned to pleasure when Albert started picking up aslow andgentle but soon slightly roughrhythm. He moaned loudly in pure ecstasy. He never had felt so good. So _whole_ in his entire life like this…

He closed his eyes tightly to let his body take in as much pleasure as he could…

**The next morning.**

Joe awakened in Albert's safe warm arms. Though still completely nude and amazed at how last night had changed his life forever, he still couldn't believe Albert really returned his feelings. How Albert had made love to him so gently and passionately last night. Snuggling closer to his older lover he thoughtfully remembered the incredible events that occurred last night till Albert also awoke with a light shift and a smile. He looked down at his new lover and pulled him even closer and whispered soothingly in his ear.

"Do you like what happened last night?"

"Yes, I'm truly amazed. How was I?"

"You were excellent. Making love to you was… like the best thing I ever felt…"

"Really? Then should we do this again sometime?

"Oh yes, we definitely should."

Joe chuckled lightly and shifted his position in Albert's arms. He moved up his head and whispered into Albert's ear.

"How about we try it again right now?" he whispered seductively. The German looked down at his young lover and smirked lovingly.

"I like your style."

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As some of you can see, I've edited the fic. Seeing as how it was filled with errors and junk all over the place I went back and tried to fix them as much as I could. Although, it probably won't change a thing. I still wonder how many flames I'll get for this thing.


End file.
